Weren't We Meant To Be Married Today?
by posiesandpansies
Summary: The food was cooked. The chairs were placed. The guests had arrived. The best man and the bridesmaids were ready. The bride was beautiful but the tears that were about to roll down her face will ruin her perfect wedding because the groom was missing.


The food was cooked. The chairs were placed. The guests had arrived. The best man and the bridesmaids were ready. The bride was beautiful but the tears that were about to roll down her face will ruin her perfect wedding because the groom wasn't there

"Hermione, . It's been two hours since anyone last saw him , we might aswell call it off and look for him." said Blaise.

"No He'll be here , he said so last night, he said he'd be waiting for me , he'll be here soon" replied Hermione Granger. She was dressed in Narcissa Malfoy's wedding dress and sat waiting for her cue when Blaise Zabini rushed in the bride's quarters and informed her that Draco was missing.

"I'm sorry he's not coming"  
"He will be here , he's just delayed abit , he might be a little lost or...  
"HERMIONE PANSY TOLD HIM THE TRUTH" Interrupted Blaise

"Truth? What truth?

"The truth about how your friends were part of the auror group that put his mother in a coma. That truth"  
"But Harry and Ron weren't they told me they wouldn't lie to me they ...

"They lied and now Draco knows that your friends are the reason his mother is in a critical state and he hates them for that. Knowing this now I don't think he's ready for..."

"For what? Marrying me? Committing his life to one women? He loves me and I love him so much. He tells me everyday that he loves me 50 times a day. He goes in the cold just to get crookshank's toy mouse. Yesterday he flew out just to spend the night with me in secret because he couldn't stand not knowing if I was okay or not. Is that a person who isn't ready to marry someone."

"But Hermione.."  
"Enough Blaise , I'm going to wait at the altar for Draco and you carry on trying to contact him." And with that she left the room to wait for Draco.

_Did you hear he left her?_

_I heard he had an affair._

_I thought he wanted to become a hermit._

These were the whispers that left Hermione Granger in a crying state sitting at the altar. Her makeup was ruined with the tears rolling down her face and with it was not an expression of someone about to get married.

"Hermione I'm sorry but you need to get up"  
She looked up. It was Ginny. She had changed out of her bridesmaid dress , a sign that she had given up on Draco coming.

"What for Ginny? You should feel sorry for Draco because I'm going to kill him when he gets here. The stupid asshead. He'll be looking behind his shoulder for weeks. May have to call Fred and George for a favour"  
"Hermione please get up and come with me you should go home it's been five hours" pleaded Ginny.

"He'll be here soon I know it."  
"Hermione we can't find him , he's not coming."

_*Flashback*_

_"Draco I have to go I'm late for work"_

_"Fine go then leave me I might just leave to go be a monk" he pouted._

_"You wouldn't last a minute as a monk"  
"I wouldn't last a minute without you"  
"If that's your way to stop me going to work then it is working"  
"Love I'm a slytherin I could get you to kill Weasley if I wanted but I love you and as much as I hate to admit he's your friend so I can't get you to do that unless you're willing to"  
She playfully slapped him on the arm."Draco stop it that's so mean."  
"I am a cruel bastard but what can you do? You stay with me anyway"_

_"If you keep and being mean to my friends I will probably leave"  
"And break my cold black heart I don't think so you're too kind to do that"  
"True I was too kind to say no to one Hogsmeade date and look where we've ended up"  
"You practically pissed yourself when I asked you so stop kidding yourself and who wouldn't? Marvellous piece of man I am"_

_"That's it I'm going"_

_She went to turn but his hand reached out to stop her._

_"Draco stop I have to go , I have a meeting I'm late enough as it is"  
"Think about it once I let go I'll never be able to hold you again"_

*Flashback end*

_"Ginny I know he once said once he lets go he will never hold me again but he was just joking... right?"_

_*Bang*_

_The doors had opened to reveal a very angry dishevelled looking Draco Malfoy. Hermione ran to him. He held his hand out as if to say stop._

_"Draco where have you been? Are you bleeding? What happened?"asked Hermione_

_"Now is not the time to ask these questions because just before I felt nothing but hate for you. As soon as Pansy told me I thought how can I marry the woman who practically killed the woman who made me who I am now. How can I go through with that? Then I went through all the moments we had talking about my mother and you never once mentioned the mission and I thought that you lied. How could I do that? Then I went through everything and I thought that maybe you didn't know about anything. Maybe you didn't lie to me and you were just as knowledgeable as me regarding my mother. Then I realised how could this woman whom I love very dearly , who has so much compassion and care for everyone do something like that. She couldn't. It took me a few hours and a few broken tables to figure it out but I did in the end and so I'm here. Sorry for making you wait love I told you I was coming I just arrived a little later than I intended to." He ended sheepishly._

_At which point Hermione burst out crying again and all he could do was hug her and stroke her hair._

_"Draco I'm so sorry",wailed Hermione._

_"Sssh love It's okay",comforted Draco ,"Now weren't we meant to be getting married today"_

_"That was your fault, you came late"_

_"__A wizard is never late_, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to."

_"Oh so you wanted to make me worry"  
"Love I'm here now. You don't need to worry anymore"  
"I wouldn't have to worry at all if I was marrying Ron"  
"Ah but then you'd have to try and teach him some manners and that would never happen."_

_"Just be grateful I wasn't the one that came late because I would never have come back."_

_"You wouldn't last a day without me love and you know it"  
_

_"Humpfh"  
"Humpfh"_

_"Just kiss already"_

_"Hermione we don't want to upset our guests"  
"Well then you shouldn't have come late to your own wedding and maybe.."_

_But we will never know what maybe he should have done for her lips were silenced by his and all her worries flew away as he was here now and that was all that mattered. The food was cooked. The chairs were placed. The guests were there The best man and the bridesmaids were ready. The bride was beautiful and the groom was also here. The wedding was ready to begin five hours later than it was meant to._


End file.
